Despite the extensive capabilities of modern cellular phones, voice calls remain a primary use of such devices. Indeed, while texting has replaced many voice calls, texting remains impractical when either party is driving or otherwise engaged with their eyes and/or hands. In addition, many consumers do not even maintain a landline anymore, choosing instead to use their cellular phone for all voice calls.
Most cellular phones have different modes of usage for voice calls, e.g., calls may be handled in a speakerphone mode or a handheld mode. However, in a modular system, wherein the portable device comprises two or more separable parts with each part being capable of independent operation, it is difficult to establish a default mode in which to receive calls.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art in the public domain. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art with respect to the discussed details. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.